Various types of wellbore fluids are used in operations related to the drilling, completion, and production of hydrocarbon reservoirs. Examples of such operations include drilling a wellbore to penetrate a subterranean formation, fracturing a subterranean formation, perforating a subterranean formation, acidizing of a subterranean formation, or otherwise modifying the permeability of a subterranean formation. Other examples of such operations include placing of a chemical plug to isolate zones or complement an isolating operation. The fluids employed in one or more of such operations include drilling fluids, completion fluids, work over fluids, packer fluids, fracturing fluids, conformance or permeability control fluids, the like, and combinations thereof. One or more of the fluids may comprise (e.g., be formed by mixing) two or more fluid components, for example, a dry bulk material (e.g., a powder), a liquid, and/or one or more additives. Transporting, conveying, storing, or otherwise providing such components (e.g., a dry bulk, a liquid, an additive, etc.) to wellbore servicing equipment (e.g., a mixer) may lead to the introduction of trash or debris into the mixture. The presence of trash or debris within such a mixture can lead to decreased system performance (e.g., via a fluid flow reduction or restriction) and/or damage to one or more wellbore servicing tools (e.g., a mixer). As such, devices, systems, and methods for detecting and/or removing trash and debris from a wellbore servicing fluid and/or the components thereof are needed.